Sona/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." - , after attending her concert has no memories of her true parents. As an infant, she was found abandoned on the doorstep of an Ionian adoption house, nestled atop an ancient instrument in an exquisite case of unknown origins. She was an unusually well-behaved child, always quiet and content. Her caretakers were sure she would find a home quickly, but it soon became apparent that what they mistook for uncommon geniality was actually an inability to speak or to produce any sound whatsoever. Sona remained at the adoption house until her teens, watching in hopeless silence as prospective adopters passed her by. During this time, the caretakers sold her unusual instrument to anxious collectors, hoping to build her a trust. For a myriad of bizarre and unexpected reasons, however, it would be returned, or simply appear again outside the house. When a wealthy Demacian woman named Lestara Buvelle learned of the instrument, she immediately embarked to Ionia. When the caretakers showcased the instrument for her, she rose wordlessly and explored the house, stopping outside Sona's room. Without hesitation, Lestara adopted her and left a generous donation for the instrument. With Lestara's guidance, Sona discovered a deep connection with the instrument which Lestara called an 'etwahl'. In her hands, it played tones which stilled or quivered the hearts of those around her. Within months, she was headlining with the mysterious etwahl for sold-out audiences. She played as though plucking heartstrings, effortlessly manipulating the emotions of her listeners - all without a single written note. In secret, she discovered a potent and deadly use for her etwahl, using its vibrations to objects from a distance. She honed this discipline in private, mastering her gift. When she felt prepared, she went to the only place which could offer her a fitting recital: the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Power Chord old.png|1st Power Chord (I) Hymn of Valor old.png|1st Hymn of Valor (Q) Aria of Perseverance old.png|1st Aria of Perseverance (W) Song of Celerity old.png|1st Song of Celerity (E) Crescendo old.png|1st Crescendo ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * Previous Splash Art North America= Sona OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sona Sona MuseSkin old.jpg|1st Muse Sona Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Sona PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Sona Sona PentakillSkin old3.jpg|3rd Pentakill Sona Sona SilentNightSkin old.jpg|1st Silent Night Sona |-|China= Sona OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Sona Sona MuseSkin Ch.jpg|Muse Sona Sona PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Sona Sona SilentNightSkin Ch.jpg|Silent Night Sona Patch History ** Self bonus movement speed reduced to % from 20% at all ranks. ;V10.4 * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to 90 from 65. ;V10.3 * ** Self base bonus movement speed reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Self bonus movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . ;V10.2 * ** Self base bonus movement speed increased to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Self bonus movement speed AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.21 * ** When ''Power Chord is ready, her resource bar now changes color based on her current active aura. ** Her abilities no longer fail to generate Power Chord stacks immediately after an empowered attack. ;V9.20 * ** Added a resource bar so that it's easier for Sona to track her own passive (only visible to her). ;V9.13 * ** Aura damage AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 49 from 46. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** Concussive form VO lines are no longer cut off when played. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V7.24 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base on-hit magic damage reduced to from . ** On-hit magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ;V7.22 November 12th Hotfix * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 30. ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from . * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ;V7.16 * General ** Texture update to . ;V7.12 * ** The tail end of her recall SFX now play consistently. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * General ** Attack animations have received non-gameplay impacting adjustments. * ** Sona now uses crit animation while under the effect of Power Chord. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** No longer stops moving after switching tracks. ;V7.3 * ** *** Shield particles now correctly disappear when the shield is broken. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a spectator bug where after skipping forward or backward, Ethereal DJ Sona would sometimes leave disembodied chunks of her gear on the map. ;V6.16 * General ** Arcade and DJ Sona aura VFX have been increased in size to match her recent gameplay changes. * ** Self movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Basic ability cooldown reduction reduced to from . ;V6.15 * ** Fixed a bug where Aria of Perseverance could be cast instantly after Song of Celerity, rather than being gated behind Sona's brief "global cooldown" after casting a basic ability. ;V6.14 July 20th Hotfix * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.14 * General ** Aura radius increased to 400 from 350. ** Aura duration no longer extends for up to 2 seconds when affecting allies. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Base shield health increased to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . ** Increased healing based on . ** *** Target now deals 25% less damage for 3 seconds, up from 20%. *** AP scaling increased to from . *** Now shrinks targets for duration of debuff. * ** Active self movement speed increased to % movement speed for 3 seconds (and up to 7 seconds if Sona is out of combat) from % decaying over 3 seconds. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio increased to from . ** Aura movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from . * ** Increases potency of basic abilities. ** Grants base cooldown reduction on basic abilities. Stacks multiplicatively with cooldown reduction. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 9. ;V5.5 * ** Being consumed on hitting , , or . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V5.1 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** damage reduced to 40% from 50. ;V4.21 * ** First cast causing game lag. ;V4.20 * ** On-hit damage AP ratio reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Heal increased to from . *** Modifier reduced to % of ally's missing health}} from 1. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V4.17 * ** Fixed a bug where the damage range was 700 instead of the intended 850. ;V4.13 * Visual and Gameplay update. ** Texture update to all skins. ** All auras' radius reduced to 350 from 1000. ** Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite. *** Aura duration increased by seconds each time Sona tags an ally. * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Health lowered to 353 from 380. ** Health growth increased to 77 from 70. * ** damage reduced to 50% from 100. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal bonus magic damage on their next autoattack within the next 5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 7. * ** Heal changed to from . *** Heal increases by 1% for every . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next damage for up to seconds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 7. * ** Sona gains % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed, decaying to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed for seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7. * ** Ranking up increases the strength of Sona's auras and 's self bonus movement speed. *** : + extra on-hit magic damage. *** : + extra shield. *** : + % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to reflect both skillshot targeting and area of effect. ;V4.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Texture update to . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 12 from . ;V4.2 * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip showed a ratio for both haste and slow. ** Fixed a bug where the haste was only using 1% of Sona's AP instead of 2. ** Fixed a bug where the slow was only using 2% of Sona's AP instead of 4. ;V3.14 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** has a ratio. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** has a ratio. * ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from . ** has a ratio. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Stats ** Base health increased to 450 from 410. ** Base armor increased to from . * * Damage changed to from 8 + (10 level). * ** Fixed a bug where was not reducing the target's damage. ** duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Self and allied bonus resistances reduced to from . *** Aura bonus resistances aura changed to from . ;V3.02 * General ** New splash artwork for . * being consumed when attacking wards. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.150 * Stats ** Health reduced to 410 from 450. ** Armor reduced to 9 from 11. ;V1.0.0.148 * Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.143 * General ** All auras persistence durations reduced to 1 from 2. ** Global cooldown reduced to seconds from 2. * Stats ** Basic attack and projectile speeds increased to 2000 from 1500. * ** Resets Sona's basic attack timer. * ** Damage changed to instant from over time. ** Damage is not removed by or . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Cost changed to from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to match her attack range. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Base damage increased to 8 + (10 level) from (10 level). ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Damage changed to (10 level) from 14 + (9 level). * ** Bonus AD and AP reduced to from . * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ** Guqin resized to match the other skins. ;V1.0.0.131 * No longer automatically acquires attack targets when idle while is active. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Cost changed to from 65 at all ranks. ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Heal changed to from . ;V1.0.0.124 * Lockout time while casting Sona's songs reduced to make them more responsive. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Grants passive aura bonus to both her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. * and caused Sona to deal 20% reduced damage. ;V1.0.0.123 * Ability tooltips updated. ;V1.0.0.120 * Fixed a bug where shields and could sometimes cause her spell sounds to get cut off early. ;V1.0.0.118 * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** slow increased to 40% from 35. * ** Bonus AD and AP increased to from . ;V1.0.0.115 * General ** Stances cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Fixed a bug where was reducing true damage. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base damage reduced to 14 + (9 level) from 24 + (12 level). ** Has a bonus effect based on Sona's last song played. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Staccato. *** Deals double damage. * ** Heal increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Diminuendo. *** The target deals 20% reduced damage for 3 seconds. * ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Tempo. *** Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.105 * General ** All auras persistence durations reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** All auras buff durations for allies that exit range reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Bonus AD and AP reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * Fixed a bug where was granting more movement speed than intended. ;V1.0.0.101 - Added * (Innate) ** After 3 spell casts, Sona's next attack will deal magic damage, and reduce the damage the target deals by 30% for 3 seconds. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 3 seconds after deactivating. * (Q) ** Sona fires bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemies (prioritizes champions). ** Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, increasing nearby allied champions and by . * (W) ** Sona sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and the most wounded nearby allied champion by . ** Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, increasing nearby allied champions and by . * (E) ** Sona energizes nearby allies, granting them % }} for seconds. ** Sona plays the Song of Discord, granting nearby allied champions }}. * ® ** Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions in a line in front of her to dance, taking magic damage over seconds. }} Category:Sona Category:Champion history